la determinacion del demonio
by CHARActer7
Summary: sumario: ¿PORQUE? ¡¿DIME PORQUE! SOLAMENTE…dime…porque me quitaste todo… Tenía una familia que me amaba…y que yo amaba… Tenía un hogar que me quería…y que YO quería… Tenía amistades que yo quería…que ¡AMABA! ... Y tenía un hermano…un verdadero hermano que amaba… ¡Y QUE ME AMABA A MI! pero tú… ¡SIMPLEMENTE VINISTE Y LO ELIMINASTE! ¡DIME PORQUE! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIOOOOOOOO!
1. introduccion

**(¡Hola amigos! ¡La introducción oficial esta lista! Solamente debo aclararles algo…)**

 **(1: No es una historia sobre the loud house, así que no esperen nada relacionado con ellos…bueno excepto quizá un easter egg.)**

 **(2: solamente están leyendo esta introducción por varias razones…porque tienen curiosidad…porque no tenían algo mejor que hacer… o porque se dirigieron hacia aquí después de leer la parte en la tortura loud que les indica que deberían leer la introducción para que tenga más sentido.)**

 **(¡Ok…de mi parte es todo…gracias por leer y DISFRUTEN!)**

…

Introducción: "el personaje…"

C: ...

Uhh... ¿quién eres?

(Decides introducirte con tu nombre cortésmente)

C: Hmm...No creo que me importe mucho tu nombre pero...quisiera saber algo... ¿porque?

(Decides preguntarle a que se refiere.)

C: ¿Porque me seguiste hacia mi camerino?

¿No deberías de disfrutar la tortura?

(Decides contarle porque razón lo seguiste...pero te interrumpe)

C:...hmph... A mí no me importa mucho la razón...solamente...no toques nada.

(Decides... ¿ver o no ver el camerino?)

Si/no

...

...

...

(Si)

(Hay un espejo...roto, un foco funcionando, un poco de polvo...y un cofre...)

(Le preguntas que hay en el cofre)

C: ...

...

C: Mi pasado... ¿porque preguntas?

(Le contestas que por curiosidad querías saber.)

C: Ok...ya viste suficiente o... ¿que?

(¿Decides irte o preguntarle algo más?)

(Irme)

(Preguntarle algo más...)

...

...

...

(Decides preguntarle algo más)

(¿Qué quieres preguntarle?)

(Porque está enojado)

(Porque quiere que me vaya)

(...que le paso hace un momento con el...)

...

(Escoges la tercera opción)

C: Hmph... ¿Acaso te importa el chico o el motivo?

(Ninguno)

(El chico)

(El motivo)

(Ambos)

...

...

...

(Le dices que por el chico y por el motivo.)

C: Ok... ¿A qué quieres llegar con tus preguntas?

(Le dices que solamente te preocupabas y que mejor dejaras de molestarlo si es lo que quiere.)

C: (suspiro...) es que...es una larga historia...además no puedo siquiera desocuparme para contártela...así que hare esto.

(Observas que se levanta de su asiento y abre el baúl...)

(Saco un... ¿libro?)

C: Voy a escribir mis vivencias en esta libreta...así saciaras tu curiosidad.

(Entonces has recibido... ¿una copia?)

C: No es un truco...observa.

(Escribe su nombre...uh? ¡Las letras aparecieron en la copia que sostienes ahora!)

C: ¿Entiendes?

(Asientes con la cabeza.)

C: Ok...solamente prométeme dos cosas...

1: Que cuidaras esa libreta.

Y 2: Que no le vas a contar a nadie sobre mi historia... ¿entendiste?

(Asientes la cabeza.)

C:... Muy bien...aunque...hay algo que quería preguntarte...

(Te preguntas mentalmente que es lo que querrá preguntarte.)

C: Porque de todos y cada uno de los personajes que seguramente ya conoces...de muchos universos alternativos…y tantas cosas…

¿Porque decidiste poner tu atención en mi persona?

(...estas pensativo...)

...

...

...

(Se te formulan 4 respuestas)

(…)

(Por curiosidad...)

(Por interés en su persona...)

(Por qué te importa su persona…)

(Solo porque querías saber si la tortura terminaría antes.)

...

...

(Escoges...)

C: Ok lo entiendo...gracias por estar aqui...ahora...creo que será mejor que te vayas...te estás perdiendo el show

...

(Asientes la cabeza y te vas...pero algo te detiene.)

(Sientes algo en tu bolsillo.)

C: Considéralo un regalo.

(...decides no revisar hasta después de salir...)

(Entonces llegas a tu asiento y decides revisar la libreta…)

(Me llamo CHARActer7 y tú… (Insertar nombre aquí) has demostrado interés en mi…así que no te defraudare…pero antes de contarte mi pasado…terminare el show primero…espero que disfrutes el "regalo".)

(Esas palabras te llevan a sacar lo que tienes en tus bolsillos…es una foto.)

(Inspeccionas la foto…hay muchas personas en ella…solamente reconoces a CHARActer7.)

 **C: (¡OK AMIGOS! ¡CONTINUEMOS ESTE ACTO SALVAJE!)**

(Tu cabeza está llena de dudas…así que…)

(Decides estar tranquilo y decides seguir viendo el show…)

 **(¡Ok amigos! ¡Introducción terminada! Así es como se ha presentado nuestro querido CHARActer7 así que…díganme… ¿cómo fue?)**

 **(No importa sino me contestan…de todas formas me divertí al escribir esto…nose si lo notaron pero en las últimas opciones…esas realmente deben escogerlas ustedes…y si desean pueden decirme la opción que escogieron en los reviews (nota: solamente si ustedes quieren, no tendrá impacto alguno en la historia...talvez.))**

 **(Espero que la introducción haya quedado bien para ustedes… ¡y espero que apoyen este proyecto!)**

 **(Quizás mañana introduzca el prólogo…y entonces aclarara muchas de sus posibles dudas…así que…)**

 **(sin mucho más que decir…bueno la verdad es que quiero decir más cosas pero creo que lo dejare aquí…además debo de revisar el progreso de mi historia…)**

 **(¡Sin más que decir…CHARActer7 fuera! ¡Gracias y buenos días/tardes/noches!)**


	2. prologo

Prologo.

 **(¡Ok! Ahora es el momento de comenzar esta historia sobre undertale…eso es, desde este capítulo en adelante se tratara mayormente sobre undertale para que, los interesados en el tema sigan leyendo esta historia tan… ¿intrigante? ¿Misteriosa? No lo sé, esta sería mi primera contribución al fandom de undertale así que…ustedes dirán…pero para los interesados en el origen de CHARActer7 pues aquí es donde sigue la historia así que…disfrútenlo y dejen sus opiniones de cómo podría mejorar y también lo que quieran despejar de sus mentes…sin nada más que decir ¡disfruten!)**

(Ahora…decides revisar ese libro que te obsequio el)

(…?)

("si estás leyendo esto…quiere decir que sigues interesado en mi origen…así que…")

("comencemos…")

(Hace mucho tiempo…había solamente dos razas en el mundo…humanos y monstruos…)

(Un día…se desato una guerra…cruel y sanguinaria…)

(Los humanos…aterrados de que los monstruos les robaran sus almas…decidieron atacar con todo lo que pudieran…)

(Después de cierto tiempo…finalmente los monstruos se habían rendido…a causa de eso…fueron desterrados al subsuelo…)

(7 magos poderosos crearon una barrera poderosa creada con esencia de almas…)

(Muchos años después…)  
(Los sabios habían advertido a todos, que los que subieran a la montaña estarían atrapados en la montaña maldita…pero…)

(Un chico…desafío esa advertencia.)

(…)

(Muchos años después…esa leyenda fue más cierta…ya que otros 6 niños habían subido a la montaña para aclarar sus pensamientos…quizá unos subieron por curiosidad…otros por valentía…)

(Y entonces…el octavo chico había llegado…)

(Ese chico…fue uno de los más determinados en conseguir algo que no obtuvo en su pueblo natal…)  
(…una familia…)

(Así que...)

...

Lo logro...

El chico humano lo había logrado...

Después de enfrentarse a mil y un peligros...lo había logrado finalmente...

Había salvado a Todos.

Pero...

No era del todo cierto...pero después de intentarlo sin cesar...no tuvo éxito...

Su final feliz...estaba incompleto...

...

"Así que...dime...reiniciaste todas esas veces...solamente para salvarnos a todos... ¿eh chico?"

El esqueleto...sans...juzgaba las acciones finales del chico humano que era y es su mejor amigo...

"...si..."

El chico humano...tenía decepción.

...

"hmm...voy a ser honesto contigo..."

Entonces sans observaba a sus amigos...

Y hablo.

"nose como un chico como tu fue capaz de salvar a todos nosotros...la primera vez que supe que lo salvaste a él...honestamente quede impactado..."

Entonces observaba a cierto científico observando el atardecer dorado junto a los demás...

"e incluso...pudiste salvar a sus seguidores..."

Los 4 seguidores estaban tranquilamente sentados al borde del monte ebott.

"pero...que los salvaras a ellos no te detuvo en absoluto."

Entonces observaba un brillo en sus bolsillos...

"salvaste las almas que el rey recolecto..."

El chico humano tardo en saber cómo podría salvar las almas de los demás humanos caídos...salvando sus pertenencias logro salvar también sus almas al fusionarse con sus objetos originales...

"chico...eres alguien especial."

Entonces...las pupilas de sus ojos desaparecieron...

"pero...tengo una duda..."

...el esqueleto tenía una gran cuestión...y solamente el chico humano podía responderle...

"¿...porque intentaste salvar al demonio innombrable?"

El chico humano...tenía las palabras para responder...pero...creía que si decía algo mal...perdiera la amistad de él.

"(suspiro...) ok...no sé si estás listo para responder pero..."

"sans..."

Entonces las pupilas del esqueleto volvieron.

"...yo...lamento lo que hizo en...esa línea del tiempo...no fue su culpa...yo lo corrompí...con mi curiosidad..."

"chico..."

"es por esa razón que no puede quedarse así..."

Entonces observaba al espíritu del primer humano caído...

"..."

"hmm...no sé si es buena idea pero..."

Entonces el esqueleto observo a la familia drenar...

"si pudiste salvarlo a él..."

Entonces señalo al chico monstruo junto con sus padres.

"y también a ellos..."

Entonces señalaba a la pareja que cargaba a su hijo recién recuperado...

"y a ellas..."

Entonces observaban a la pareja feliz del pez y del dinosaurio...

"a ellos..."

Señalaba al doctor junto a sus seguidores.

"e incluso...a él..."

Entonces señalaba a su esquelético y enérgico hermano...

"..."

"yo confió en ti..."

Entonces le dio un abrazo...

"gracias por confiar en mi sans..."

"no te preocupes...si debes reiniciar una última vez..."

"no..."

Esa palabra detuvo en seco al esqueleto.

"uhh... ¿a qué te refieres con "no"?"

"sans...ya no puedo salvar a nadie...no más..."

Los ojos del chico humano empezaban a sacar lágrimas.

"lo intente...muchas veces pero...no...No encontré la forma de salvarlo a él..."

"..."

"no...Creo que aún hay algo más que hacer..."

Entonces el humano observaba incrédulo al esqueleto.

"mira...tu hiciste hasta lo imposible por rescatarnos a todos nosotros...es nuestro turno de cooperar."

Entonces...las pupilas de sans se fueron.

"pero..."

Entonces se acercó hacia el humano.

"prométeme una cosa...no vuelvas a reiniciar la línea del tiempo..."

Entonces el humano le robo un abrazo.

"no lo hare...a menos que sea una emergencia pero...no lo hare...nunca más."

Entonces las pupilas del esqueleto volvieron...con lágrimas.

"gracias"

Entonces...observaban el crepúsculo.

...

"sabes que...ahora tengo ganas de un perrito caliente"

"jeje...sans..."

Entonces...los monstruos y el humano...frisk...miraban hacia un futuro prometedor...

...pero...

Cierto demonio...no dejara que su presencia no sea notada...

...

"este universo...es interesante... que alegría…jejeje…JAJAJAJAJA—"

...

(Fin del prólogo.)

 **(Ok…y así está la base hecha para este fic…espero que les interese mucho y si no pues…que no se diga que no lo intente.)**

 **(Espero mucho que aun sigan con ese interés sobre el pasado de CHARActer7)**

 **(Sin más que decir… ¡CHARActer7 fuera!)**


	3. El primer dia en la superficie

El primer día…en la superficie.

 **(Ok amigos después de hacerlos esperar por error, ya está el siguiente cap de "la determinación del demonio" así que espero que no se molesten mucho en esperar ya que me pasaron una serie de eventos indescriptibles que ahora no puedo decir así que… ¡gracias por su paciencia y disfruten!)**

 **Después de que todos bajaran hacia la ciudad…todo se descontrolo…**

"creo que esa no fue una buena idea sans."

"¿qué tiene de malo eh chico?"

"bueno... pues..."

(Frisk voltea hacia sus amigos...y se encuentra con:

Toril saludando a todas las personas...y todas parecen preocupadas...los niños por otro lado la saludaban y eran curiosos por la apariencia de toriel.

Papyrus... presumiendo sus artes culinarias y sus huesos a los niños...y sus padres parecen consternados...pero los niños se impresionaban de cómo era papyrus.

Undyne, estaba flexionando sus músculos y retando a cualquiera que encontrase...incluido a un gato...y un perro.

Alphys era muy tímida y se oculta en los arbustos...pero ciertas personas parecían curiosas y se le acercaban...

Metatton era lo opuesto...asombraba a los humanos con su forma y su acto y entonces alternaba entre su forma robótica y su forma humanoide...realmente le gusta atraer la atención...

Asgore solamente mantenía la calma mientras saludaba cortésmente a los humanos...los adultos estaban realmente preocupados pero los niños...parecían confiar en él y le devolvían un saludo y una sonrisa ocasional.

Gáster y sus seguidores iban hacia las autoridades para aclarar lo que ocurría...

Asriel se sentía tímido al principio pero después de ver tantos chicos...decidió jugar con ellos...

Y sans...bueno era sans...decía chistes sin control sobre huesos...y también asustaba a la gente cuando se teleportaba justo detrás de ellos.

Y chara...)

("donde esta chara...") frisk se preguntaba.

"¿quiénes son?"

"¿de dónde vienen?"

"¿son monstruos? ¿Que no falta 1 mes para Halloween?"

"¡que cosplay tan realista!"

Y muchas otras palabras provenían de las personas.

"(suspiro)"

"uhh?"

La duda que tenía frisk hace un momento fue respondida de inmediato...él estaba en un árbol...sentado.

"¿qué ocurre chara?"

"..."

 **"tengo...una pregunta que hacerte."**

"...dímela."

Chara se incorporó y hablo.

 **"¿Me odias...cierto?**

El pacifista estaba claramente confundido por la pregunta.

"¡no! ¡Por supuesto que no!"

 **"...entonces dime...porque."**

"¿porque qué?" El pacifista estaba incluso más confundido.

"¿porque no me dejaste morir...?"

"¿que? Porque quería salvar-"

 **"¿de qué?"**

Esa pregunta lo paralizo.

 **"¿dime...de que querías salvarme? ¿Del olvido? ¿De la muerte? ¿De la oscuridad?"**

"chara..."

 **"te exijo que me digas porque me salvaste."**

"te salve porque...no es justo que te quedaras atrás..."

 **"¡ja! Esa es una razón débil."**

"..."

 **"frisk...te agradeceré siempre que pudieras cumplir con lo que yo quería desde un principio...pero no te voy a perdonar por no ayudarme con el resto..."**

"chara...no puedo...hacer eso."

 **"¡¿ENTONCES COMO PUEDE SER QUE PUDIERAS CON ELLOS!? ¡DIMELO! ¡¿PORQUE DIABLOS LOS MATASTE!?"**

"..."

 **"eso creía..."**

 **"déjame en paz y vete con tu familia y amigos...en lo que a mí me consta...yo ya no tengo porque vivir."**

"y que hay de Asriel?"

 **El "demonio" odiaba que lo mencionaran a él.**

 **Pero el pacifista iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo.**

"¿acaso simplemente vas a olvidarlo? ¡¿Acaso no ves porque los salve a ellos!?"

 **"..."**

"los salve porque los extrañabas chara...no puedes simplemente odiar y olvidar."

 **"una cosa es segura frisk...no olvidare los rostros de aquellos que confiaron en ti...antes de eliminarlos."**

"chara...fue por simple curiosidad...yo..."

 **"ahórratelo, no me digas mentiras, simplemente vete hasta que puedas decirme la-"**

El pacifista tubo suficiente.

"¡¿QUE!? ¡¿QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA CHARA!? ¡YA SE QUE LOS MATE! ¡YA SE QUE LOS DEFRAUDE! ¡SOLAMENTE QUIERO ARREGLAR MIS ERRORES! Y TAMBIEN CONTIGO... (Sniff) SOLO...solo quiero...su perdón...tu Perdón..."

"solo...quería una...familia...la destruí...pero ahora más que nada..."

 **"..."**

Entonces se acercó y le dijo...

"quiero a un hermano..."

Entonces el pacifista se derrumbó y se fue hacia el parque fox.

 **"..."**

 **Ahora chara...estaba conflictivo.**

"¡OIGAN AMIGOS!"

Gáster finalmente había hecho contacto con el alcalde del pueblo.

Todos (menos chara y frisk) se fueron con gáster y una patrulla...ellos decidieron quedarse en un parque cerca con sans vigilándolos.

...

Nadie hablaba...hasta que.

 **"¿frisk...?"**

"..."

 **"frisk...perdóname... yo lo siento…"**

"..."

"¿porque quieres mi perdón...? Yo soy quien debería disculparse..."

 **"no... Yo no debí echarte en cara todas mis desgracias...no es tu culpa que no pudieras salvarme...ni tampoco me negaba a ser salvado...solamente...me sentía frustrado por no poder hacer nada..."**

"chara...no...Sabia."

 **"quiero tenerlos como familia...pero no sé si puedan confiar en mi...no después de que...los elimináramos."**

"pero..."

 **"¿frisk...yo alimentaba tu curiosidad no recuerdas?"**

"..."

"quizá..."

"..."

Era tarde...ya empezaban las brisas anunciando el frio de la noche...

 **"oye...creo que deberías volver con los demás."**

"no chara...deberíamos."

"cierto."

Entonces se levantaron de la banca y se dirigieron hacia el borde del parque…era muy simple la razón del porque se llamaba así, tenía la forma de un zorro y también una madriguera...los esperaba sans al final.

"hola chicos, creo que hay que irnos ahora...se hace tarde."

"¿pero sans...deberíamos entonces volver al monte ebott no?"

"nah tranquilo, el alcalde pareció agradarle nuestra presencia así que nos dejaran estar en un hotel...o creo que es una casa...no lo sé"

"¿me alegra oír eso...y donde están los demás?"

"tranquilo frisk están en casa...o en ese hotel o lo que sea, vámonos."

"muy bien."

Entonces se fueron caminando hacia el hotel...ganando miradas curiosas y fotos.

...

(10 minutos después.)

 **"wow...que extraño."**

"¿qué ocurre chico?"

 **"me sorprende estar en un hotel de lujo...eso es todo."**

"frisk...quiero charlar contigo a solas."

"em ok..."

"bueno...vámonos."

(¡POP!)

 **"maldición...ahora que... ¿espera que es eso?"**

(2 horas después...)

 **"malditos hoteles con sus malditas fuentes de chocolate."**

 **"¡¿QUE NO PUEDEN COMPRAR OTRA COSA!?"**

 **"ugh...debí estar muerto durante tanto tiempo como para extrañar así al chocolate."**

 **"hmm..."**

Entonces chara estaba explorando el resto del hotel...era de 20 pisos...tenía muchos lujos...algunos avances tecnoholográficos que fascinaban a Alphys y a algunos de los seguidores de gáster, otros lujos como gimnasios personales en los que Undyne estaba practicando sus mejores movimientos, papyrus estaba en todos lados admirándolo todo, pero lo que llamo su atención era la cocina que preparaba espagueti…

Asgore, toriel y gáster estaban en el piso más alto hablando con el alcalde sobre la posibilidad de coexistir en un futuro con humanos y monstruos…y frisk y sans, estaban en algún lado.

 **"que considerados son ahora...antes simplemente los eliminaban por estar junto a otros humanos...quizás y...son diferentes ahora… ¿pero porque tienen un lugar así? ¿Porque…?**

 **"**

Simplemente no entendía que año era ese...pero si presentía que había pasado mucho…mucho tiempo.

 **"¿hmm...una biblioteca?"**

 **"¿este hotel lo tiene todo?"**

Entonces decidió entrar adentro.

" **¿bibliotheca…ehh…usjbohvmp?"**

" **Que** **extraño** **…"**

...

Mientras tanto...

"¿así que frisk...estas seguro de esto?"

"¡si! Tengo 8 pero soy listo."

"¿no quieres enserio que alguien más se quede aquí contigo para dormir?"

"digo...extrañamente... ¿no crees que las habitaciones son exageradamente grandes?"

"me recuerda cuando rente una habitación en el mmt resort...nunca recupere esas 200 piezas de oro... ¿en que estaba pensando al rentar una habitación allí?"

"¿vamos sans, soy lo suficientemente capas de quedarme a solas...si pasa algo te llamo o a papyrus de acuerdo?"

"hmm... ¿eres determinado con lo que sea eh chico?"

"ah vamos sans!"

"de acuerdo...no te molesto más."

(¡Pop!)

"jejeje...muy bien...ahora-"

 **"FRISK!"**

"¡¿ah!? ¡¿Que sucede!?"

"¿chara...?"

 **"¿oye...podrías hacerme un favor?"**

(5 minutos después...)

"¿aquí es a donde querías que fuera chara?"

 **"¡si! ¡Hay un libro que me interesaría leer...porfavooor!** )

El pacifista no lo pensó 2 veces.

"de acuerdo, no sabía que te gustaba leer… dime que -"

 **"¡sígueme!"**

 **Entonces chara floto lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sección de... "antiguo y místico."**

...

(10 minutos después.)

De vuelta en la habitación de frisk...

 **"enserio te lo agradezco frisk!"**

"no hay de que chara...ahora (bostezo) voy a dormir..."

(Zzz...)

 **"ok...entonces...como volteare las paginas...espera...creo que ya tengo una idea."**

 **Una posesión después...**

 **"ok...ahora (bostezo) solamente abriré el libro y dejare al bello durmiente en la cama... (Bostezo) enserio que frisk tiene sueño..."**

...

 **"¡listo! Gracias por tu cooperación frisk."**

(Deja el cuerpo de frisk en su cama)

"zzz…"

 **"ok...veamos lo que dice...hmm…extraño no tiene portada."**

" **bueno, leeré la primer página…"**

 _ **"¡Jajaja...si...finalmente lo logre! ¡Ahora extenderé el caos donde quiera, nadie me detendrá! YO SOY LA LEY EN EL MULTIVERSO HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**_

 _ **...**_

...esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que ese demonio nefasto destruyera mi hogar, mi familia...mi mundo...

...

No sé porque sigo aquí...debí desaparecer como lo hicieron los demás...como lo hizo mi hermana...

...

Ahora solamente soy un espíritu...mi único objetivo es intentar brindar ayuda a aquellos que la necesiten con mi conocimiento...pero...no creo que sirva de mucho...lo único que puedo hacer es redactar en este libro encantado...todas las maldades que ese demonio ha hecho en incontables universos...

...

Quien quiera que lea este libro...absténgase de hacerlo...no le gustara nada el contenido...

...

Quisiera que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...quisiera que ella estuviera conmigo si hubiera hecho más...quisiera ver...a mi familia...pero no es, ni será posible...jamás.

...

Aquí pd o creo que ese era mi nombre...les digo...no hagan tratos con ese demonio...o sus seres queridos…pagaran muy caro las consecuencias...

 **"...wow..."**

 **"ok...como no puedo voltear la página...creo que solamente cerrare los ojos...y (bostezo...) dormiré..."**

 **...**

 **(Zzz...)**

 **Y así concluyo el primer día de nuestros protagonistas... ¿qué les esperara en el futuro?**

...

(Notas que no hay más palabras...)

 **(C: Por hoy es suficiente...después te mostrare más.)**

(Decides irte...y decides dejar el libro en paz por hoy...)

...

Fin del capítulo.

...

 **(Uff, enserio que no le pongo mucho contenido pero lo que falta en contenido…quizá lo mejore con calidad (o eso es lo que yo quiero creer) así que bien, chara finalmente sale (junto con los demás) del subsuelo, ¿qué clase de aventuras les aguarda?)**

 **(No puedo decir nada pero espero que apoyen esta historia junto al resto como siempre… ¡con paciencia y views!)**

 **(Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez, gracias por leer a todos y me despido por hoy, ¡CHARActer7 fuera!)**


End file.
